This invention relates to building construction and particularly to hatch assemblies. Such hatch assemblies typically include a hatch having a hinged cover. This invention has application to various types of hatches including, but not limited to:
(1) exterior sidewalk hatches also known as vault or pit access hatches or horizontal doors;
(2) interior floor hatches also known as horizontal floor doors;
(3) roof hatches also known as roof scuttles or roof access doors; and
(4) automatic fire vents also known as heat and smoke vents.
Historically, the construction industry has utilized hatches designed and constructed for specific installations. For example, a roof hatch conventionally is typically manufactured and constructed in a manner that does not facilitate adaptation of that hatch for use as an exterior sidewalk hatch. Known hatch constructions utilize a variety of means to assist the user in opening the door of the hatch assembly. These means include compression springs having either a vertical or a horizontal axis, torsion bars, torsion coil springs, gas struts, and telescoping compression springs.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hatch assembly having interchangeable installation modules to facilitate installation of the hatch assembly in a variety of different types of physical locations without the necessity of welding structural elements for a given application.
Thus, an object of the invention is to provide a hatch assembly that includes interchangeable modular elements that may be configured for use as an exterior sidewalk hatch, an interior floor hatch, or a roof hatch.
Another object of the invention is to provide a spring mechanism which imparts favorable counterbalancing characteristics to facilitate opening of the hatch in a reliable consistent manner.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a spring mechanism that is compact and disposed and constructed to minimize interference both with the passageway provided in the hatch assembly and with the hinged cover.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus having a more standardized and more uniform characteristic which is also adaptable to a wide range of applications and environments to thereby realize production efficiencies and reduce inventory requirements throughout manufacturing and product distribution channels.
A further object of the invention is to provide structure that incorporates a lifting mechanism that is compact and does not extend vertically and which thereby expands possible installation sites by minimizing potential interference between the lifting mechanism and the support structure and the hatch assembly structure.
It now has been found that these and other objects of the invention may be attained in a universal hatch assembly for accessing an enclosure which includes a door having a first side and a second side. The frame has an opening defined therein that is dimensioned and configured for engaging the door and the assembly also includes hinge apparatus mounting the door to the frame. The hinge apparatus allows pivotal movement of the door about a first axis between a first position in which the door covers the opening and a second position in which the door does not cover the opening. The first side of the door is disposed in facing relationship to the enclosed chamber when the door covers the opening. The first side of the door has an elongated channel extending in substantially perpendicular relationship to the first axis. The assembly also includes an operating lever for positioning the door. The operating lever has first and second axial extremities. A first axial part of the operating lever spaced apart from the second axial extremity is pivotally connected to the frame. The second axial extremity is dimensioned and configured for sliding meshing engagement with the elongated channel. The lift assembly also includes structure for biasing the pivotal position of the operating lever with respect to the frame including a coil extension spring. The lift assembly further includes a cable extending from the coil extension spring to a second axial part of the operating lever that is spaced apart from the first axial part of the operating lever.
In some forms of the lift assembly in accordance with the invention, the coil extension spring has a second axis. The second axis may be disposed in generally parallel relationship to the first axis, although in other forms of the invention the second axis may be perpendicular to the first axis or disposed at an oblique angle with respect to the first axis. The opening may have a first side and the first axis and the second axis may be disposed proximate to the first side. In some forms of the invention, the door has a depending flange and an elongated channel is formed in the depending flange.
A generally cylindrical member may be dimensioned and configured for sliding meshing engagement with the elongated channel. The assembly may further include a sheave cooperating with the cable.
Some forms of the hatch assembly in accordance with the invention may include the features described above in addition to the structural features described below. Other forms of the invention may include only the structural features described below.
The structure of the frame may include a first peripheral groove extending around substantially the entire frame. At least one module has a mounting surface dimensioned and configured for engaging the first peripheral groove. Several types of modules each specifically adapted for a given application are provided.
The hinge apparatus may include first and second plates, coupled by a hinge pin. The frame is dimensioned and configured for receiving the first plate. The second plate engages the door. The first plate has a second groove. The second groove is disposed in registered aligned relationship with the first peripheral groove to define a continuous uniform groove about the entire periphery of the frame. The frame includes a second peripheral groove extending around substantially the entire frame in some forms of the invention. The second peripheral groove may include a plurality of longitudinally extending ridges, dimensioned and configured for engaging a threaded fastener for securing modules to the frame. The first peripheral groove and the second peripheral groove may be parallel and proximate to each other. The module may take the form of a skirt, a clamp, an integral carpet/tile stop, or a flange for supporting and/or positioning the hatch assembly with respect to an opening.